Here Falls the Dragon Race
by There is Only Darkness
Summary: After the events of Awakening and Fates, the humans have lost their faith in the dragon race. After two wars, a third will erupt, and the human race will seek out and destroy every dragon blooded being in existence for what they have done and will expose them for the monsters they are. Trying to keep it T here. Will contain pairings that will probably trigger the general public.


It's over. Those words, those two simplistic words had meant all too much in that moment. For months and months the bloody war had raged onward. Even the sacrifice of her sister-in-law Emmeryn couldn't quell Plegia's bloodlust. Some had been swayed, but with the notion of nationalism coursing through their veins, many more fought until each and every one of them had met their end.

Now all was peaceful, but things were going around.

Robin was happy. She felt like the happiest woman in the world to finally _remember_ what peace truly felt like. Though their fields were awash with the enemies' and the blood of their allies alike, there was peace. There was no fighting. For the first few weeks there wasn't much chatter among Ylisse. Too many were grieving over loved ones and were simply in a state of shock. Fighting had become second nature, and to suddenly not have to kill anymore reduced the nation's people to low, solemn mumbles only when needed to communicate.

It was only when Robin had announced to her husband first and foremost that she was pregnant with her second child did the nation really begin to look at the state of Ylisse in a new light. She had a gut feeling that her second born would be a boy. A Ylissean prince, heir to the throne excited the people of Ylisse and rumours quickly spread throughout the nation.

Chrom was ecstatic. Robin could tell that deep down he was still mourning for Emm, as was Lissa, but it was understandable. Chrom still mustered a genuine smile and embraced her like he'd lose her to the war if he were to ever let go.

They were _happy._

* * *

The war between Nohr and Hoshido had ended before the Plegian war, and for that sheer fact alone, the people of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla were in much higher spirits than the people of Ylisse. Jobs were being fulfilled, the economy was growing, and the population was slowly growing.

With a smile, Corrin remembered the day the war ended. Her wife, Azura, refused to take the Vallite throne, though she was most definitely entitled to it. " _Guess you'll just have to by my side instead…"_ Corrin had proposed, a little too cockily for her liking. " _Did you really think there was any way out of ruling your own homeland, my love?"_

She distinctly remembered Azura's reaction. Her face was flush and her eyes were fixated at the ground, utterly beaten. But she also radiated a sense of curiosity. Perhaps Azura had always wondered what taking her late father's place would be like and what the people would expect of her.

And that well...she had a wife and wouldn't be able to produce a direct heir as a result.

Luckily for the two, Corrin had a twin brother with the same name. During the days of the war, he had married. Just recently his wife, Felicia, had given him a daughter. The two decided to name the little pink tufted infant Kana."

And thus, another dragon was born.

* * *

Nowi was devastated when she'd thought for sure that Ylisse had lost Robin for good. She thought it was truly a noble deed for the dragon to sacrifice herself in return for putting the Fell Dragon, Grima, to rest once and for all. What she didn't like about the whole situation...was the sacrificial part. Robin was her friend. Even now, as the two women chatted, Robin would occasionally mend clothes for her soon to be born child whilst Chrom was at home caring for Lucina. Robin was farther along than herself, and neither of them knew whether or not Nowi would be having a son or a daughter, so Robin kept it simple with bright red garments. Unlike Robin, neither Nowi nor her husband Vaike had any hunches pertaining to the gender of their first born child.

The sheer fact that many members of dragon descent were marrying humans was creating ties with them. The dragon blood diluted in the children and quite possibly could result in fully human looking children as generations moved forward if the hybrid children were to only find human mates, but it didn't matter to Nowi. She knew that she would be outliving her husband, as would their child, but all she had to do was hold her wedding ring tightly and think of him and he'd be there.

Just like magic.

The soon-to-be family of three couldn't be any happier.

* * *

A group of lowly bandits scoured across the lands. They had a very direct order. It was deemed by many outside the walls of Ylisse and Ferox that the dragon race would again lead to another war. It was the Fell Dragon Grima who nearly plunged Ylisse into a sea of darkness of despair. It was the Mad Dragon Anankos that manipulated the minds of victims and made them mindless slaves, turning the royal families against each other and almost wiping out the royal bloodline as a result. The humans decided that the dragons have not yet atoned for their wrongdoings, let alone marrying and producing more monsters with them. What gave them the right, anyway?

"They think they're better than us," one thief spoke up, snarling under his breath. "Just because they can shapeshift."

"The mutant bastards costed me everything," an axe wielding bandit agreed earnestly. "My wife, my children, all lost to wars that all lead up to their existence. They deserve no mercy."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," a swordmaster chimed in. "Even the Samurai's way sees that the dragons are in the wrong. The dragons must die."

"Here's to seeing that through," the thief scoffs. The very topic created a foul taste in his mouth, urging him to spit disdainfully to the side. "Drinks are on me when every last one of 'em's dead and gone."

"Amen," the group chanted in unison. They knew of the most infamous dragons, and would be rewarded better for bagging those ones and bringing them in dead or alive. Especially the queen of Ylisse. Any extras would be icing on the cake.

"Keep your eyes peeled, boys," the axe wielder called out, bouncing his axe carefree atop his shoulder. Together, the group travelled throughout the dimly lit fields. "We've got work to do."


End file.
